


Water Girl

by legaciesfanatic



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Crushing, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Pining, Possible Smut?, awkward josie, confused josie, insecure josie, jealous Josie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 14,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legaciesfanatic/pseuds/legaciesfanatic
Summary: Josie Saltzman has always wanted to play sports, but after a middle school incident, she decides she is just too uncoordinated. She jumps at the chance to be the water girl for the Mystic Falls basketball team. Why is she so eager to help out?
Relationships: Jade/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 46
Kudos: 188





	1. Water Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I have decided to come back and write another story. I hope you guys enjoy.

Josie Saltzman was a nobody at Mystic Falls High. She went to class, and generally stayed out of other peoples ways. 

She kept to herself, and didn't really talk with anyone. Not for a lack of trying, but people were always rude to her.

She thought trying to be on a sports team would be good for her. She tried sports in middle school, and ended up being a laughing stock. 

She decided that sports was not her thing. But it all changed.

Josie saw that the Mystic Falls High basketball team needed a water girl. She immediately jumped at the chance. 

You might be wondering how this all happened. Let me take you back to the beginning.

I had just finished History class, and started walking to the cafeteria for lunch.

It was the one time of the day, that I could isolate myself from others.

I got my lunch, and sat in my normal spot, by myself. 

Then it happened. The time of day I always looked forward to.

The entire cafeteria became silent. That was my cue to look up.

The Mystic Falls High Basketball team walked in. 

Hoots and whistles were heard throughout the cafeteria. This wasn't new. It happened all the time.

Everybody wanted to get with the girls. 

I only had eyes for one of the girls. Her name was Jade.

She was one of the point guards. She was so talented, and drop dead gorgeous.

Not to sound creepy, but I went to all of their home games. I played it off that I just liked basketball, but I loved watching Jade play.

Anyways, she always looked good. It didn't matter if she was wearing her uniform, or school clothes.

She and the team passed my table, and I bowed my head.

I didn't want her to catch me looking at her.

I finished my food, and I got up to leave.

I looked one more time at the table Jade was at, and then I made my way put.

I passed the announcement board, and I saw they were looking for a water girl for the Mystic Falls Basketball team.

I don't know what came over me, but I decided to ask about it.

I went down to to Coach Echo's office

I find her office, and I hesitate to knock

I start feeling nervous. I never do anything without thinking things through. 

I knock on the door anyways

The door opens

"Hi Coach Echo. You don't know me. My name is Josie Saltzman, and I saw the flyer about being the water girl, and I  
wanted to say I am interested."

"Come in Josie"

Coach Echo stood aside, so I could walk into her office.

She sat down behind her desk, and I sat in the empty chair.

She looked at me.

"Why do you want to be our water girl?'

I cleared my throat.

" I thought it would be a good opportunity to get myself out of my comfort zone, and I love basketball"

Coach Echo looked impressed by my answer.

"You are the first person to ask about being out water girl, so you got it. We have practice after school, so it would be a good for  
you to come if you can to learn the ropes."

I look at Coach Echo.

"I can make it after school"

"Good. See you then Josie"

She leans across her desk, and shakes my hand.

I stand up, and open her door to leave.

I close the door, turn the corner.

Who do I see when I turn the corner. 

The one and only Jade.

I can't formulate words.

I have never been this close to her before.

She walks closer to me.

"Who might you be"


	2. Who are you?

I saw that Jade was speaking to me, but I couldn't process what was happening. All I could do was stare at her. She was wearing a navy blue crop top, with white washed jeans, and ankle boots. I felt her touch my shoulder. "Hey. Are you ok?" She had this bright smile on her face, and I felt my insides melt. "Sorry about that. I must have spaced out." I could feel a blush creeping onto my face. "What were you saying?" I finally look Jade in the eye, and boy was that a mistake. I honesty shouldn't have been surprised.

She has gorgeous eyes. Dang. They were brown, but they had a hint of hazel in them. "No worries. I was just asking who you are. I haven't seen you around before."That didn't surprise me. No on in this school knows who I am. Of course Jade wouldn't know who I was. She was the popular girl . Her hand was still on my shoulder, and I thought I was going to hyperventilate. "My name is Josie Salesman." I stuck out my hand to shake Jade's hand. I don't know why I went for the handshake. Honestly, I really make everything awkward. I didn't think this through because her left hand was on my shoulder and she couldn't shake my hand. I kinda looked like an idiot, have my hand out.

Jade removed her hand from my shoulder. I immediately missed her hand on my shoulder. She took my hand and shook it. "My name is Jade." I was about to say I know, but I didn't. I had a hard time forming words. Of course everyone in the school knew who Jade was. I couldn't function properly. She just shook my hand. I must look like an idiot staring at her. "Nice to meet you Jade." Our hands were still connected. I was trying not to pass out. Why are her hands so soft? I mean like really really soft.

"So what brought you to Coach Echo's office?" She had this glint of interest in her eyes. I also forgot how to produce words, because I looked down and saw that our hands were connected. This girl was going to be the death of me. "Oh. I asked her if I could be the new water girl." I legit felt embarrassed under Jade's gaze. "Why do you want to be the water girl. It's not really a fun job if I am honest?" Jade started moving her thumb over my hand. I couldn't not answer that, because how could I.

I felt her pulling me closer to her, and I thought I would die on the spot. "Oh well, I am not very good at sports, so I thought this was the next best thing." I start to laugh at myself, and I start to blush. "I don't think sports and I are a good mix. I am not coordinated, so we keep our distance." I thought that sounded good, but at this point, I don't know what I am saying. "I doubt that is true." Jade pulls me in closer. I could smell her fragrance, and I thought time had stopped. "Oh well, if you saw me play sports, you would sing a different turn." I can feel my face heat up, so I look down at the ground.

She chuckles at me, and pulls me in closer, and I swear this is the end for me. I look up at her, and I can see the smirk on her face. She doesn't say anything, and I see her lean in. My brain is screaming at me. I have never had my first kiss, and I have no idea what is happening. I start to have a panic attack in my head. She keeps getting closer, and I swear my knees are going to buckle.

Then the bell rings. I get so scared, that I jump away from Jade, and I almost fall to the grown. She chuckles as she catches me.I notice that she has both hands on my waist, and I don't know how to breathe. "Will you be at practice after school?" I look up at her. "Yes." I stutter out. The feeling of her hands on my waist  
is driving me insane. "Well, I guess I will see you then Saltzman." She lets go of me, and starts walking away.

She does not go very far, when she looks at me and winks at me. I continue to watch her leave. Trying to process  
what the heck just happened. Then I realized that I had to get to class, so I turn around and start walking.


	3. What is happening

I start walking to class. I can't believe Jade winked at me. Also, did she try and kiss me? I was so lost in thought, I jumped when I heard the announcement that we were all to meet in the auditorium. I would usually have English class now. I see a group of students walking to the auditorium. I on the other hand take the stairs. 

Little known fact, no one knows we have a balcony. Maybe people do, but I never see anyone just it. This is like my own personal hide out. I make it to the next floor, and walk to the balcony door. I look and see if anyone is in the hall, and I open the door. The seats are different then the ones on the main floor. The arm rests are gone, so it is just a bunch of seats. I pick a seat and sit down. 

I hear the principal talking to all the students. I am not paying attention obviously. All I could think about was the fact that Jade and I held hands. God I am never going to get over that. Also, why did she pull me closer? She really had no reason to. Also, she smelled so good. Why did she have to smell so good. Also, why did she want to kiss me?

I was so lost in thought, that I didn't even hear the balcony door open. I turned, and I saw Jade. I felt my heart stop. Was this girl following me? Not that I am complaining, but why would she come find me. I quickly looked away from her and back to the principal who was still talking. I could see from the corner of my eye, that she was walking over to me. 

Is she trying to kill me? Can she see what she does to me?

"Is this seat taken." She sits down next to me. 

I couldn't even process what was happening. I tried to focus on what the principal was saying. That didn't help, because I could smell her perfume. Also I could tell that she was leaning close to me.

"So what did I miss?" 

I didn't turn around to look at her, because I knew I would be a goner. She didn't have to get that close to my ear. 

"You didn't miss much. The principal was just talking. I don't know what he was saying, because I was not paying attention."

"Why were you not paying attention. What is on your mind?" She started brushing her thumb over my hand.

I honestly didn't know what to say. I couldn't tell her that I was thinking of her. 

"Oh I just have a lot on my mind. You know."

I was hoping that was sufficient enough. She seemed to buy it, because she didn't push. Then the principal announced that they were going to watch a movie. I started to freak out. I was sitting next to Jade. I could hardly control myself as it was, and now they were going to dim the lights. 

The principal told us what movie we were going to watch, but I didn't pay attention. All I could think about was the fact Jade and I were alone in the balcony. They dimmed the lights, and the movie started playing. I took a deep breathe, and started focusing on the movie. I put my left hand on my right hip, and my right hand formed a fist, and I set it on my chin. I honesty had no idea what to do with my hands. 

The movie had been going on for a little bit, and I felt Jade put her hand on my knee. I was internally freaking out, but I was trying my best not to show it.  
I was so thankful that the lights were dim, because I knew I was blushing. Jade didn't stop at me knee. She moved her hand up my thigh. I thought I was going to hyperventilate, or my brain was going to explode. 

Her hand finally reached the top of my thigh, and she got out of her seat and straddled me. I was screaming in my head. How did we go from just meeting, to her straddling me. Did I miss something? I looked up at Jade. I was so deep in thought that I almost missed what Jade whispered in my ear. 

"See something you like?" 

I swear she knocked the wind out of me. How did we get here? This gorgeous girl is straddling me right now in the balcony of our school, while we are watching a movie. I can't even concentrate on what is happening. I feel my heart beating super fast. I hope she can't hear it right now. That would be super embarrassing. I don't want to show my inexperience. 

Jade moved her hands to the back of my seat. Her fingers are gripping the top of my seat, and she starts grinding down on my lap. This just took a turn for the unexpected. I honestly have no idea what I should do. I can't speak. I cannot form words. All I can do, is try not to make a sound. God that would be embarrassing if something slipped out. I move my hands from there position, and decide to put them by my side. 

Well, apparently today was the day that I would completely embarrass myself, because Jade continued to grind down on me, and a low throaty moan escaped my lips. I cover my mouth with my hand, and I know that my face is completely red. I really hope Jade didn't hear that. I would die from embarrassment. Thank God the lights were dimmed. 

"Don't be embarrassed babe. I thought your moan was cute. Also, that blush on your face is super adorable."

I heard Jade whisper this into my ear, and I thought I was going to drop dead. She took one of her hands from the back of the seat, and she placed it on my waist. She then slowly slipped her hand under my shirt. 

I honestly thought this was a dream. How could this possibly be happening. I would be lying if I said I hadn't had a dream about Jade. 

Jade continued to grind down on me, and she slowly started to move her hand up my shirt. My brain could not function. This had to be a dream right? This could not be happening to me right now. 

Every nerve ending in my body was on fire. I honestly didn't want her to stop.

All of a sudden, the lights in the auditorium came on. Apparently the movie was over. I froze in my seat. What if people could see us? I started to panic. Jade didn't seem worried. She smiled at me, and I couldn't quite make out why her eyes looked dark. 

Jade stopped her movements. She went back to her seat, and stood up. She looked at me and winked, and started walking to the balcony door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I hope you like the story so far. This chapter was interesting to write.


	4. Training?

Of course Jade had to wink at me again. She is honestly trying to kill me. I am still sitting in the balcony, because I am trying to catch my breathe. We met today, and just moments ago she was grinding on me. Honestly, what is my life. I stand up, and I walk to the balcony door. I walk out the balcony door, and I hear the after school announcements, and I start walking to the changing rooms.

What exactly does training as the water girl entail? Honestly, I have no idea what they do. I have never payed attention. Any time I came to see the basketball team play, I was staring at Jade. I walked into the locker room, and go and find my locker. 

I have never been in the locker room with other people before. I always come early to locker room early, so I don't have to deal with people staring at me. I walk over to my locker and try to open it. Well it looked like the universe was trying to screw me over, because guess who walked up to me. It was Jade. 

I concentrate on trying to get my locker open. I am struggling and failing to open it.

"Here let me try" Jade says as she opens the locker for me. I don't look at her because I would just make a fool out of myself again.

"Thanks" I somehow manage to reply to her. I can tell she is looking at me, because I can feel her gaze. I have never been this nervous in my life. I start gathering my clothes to change into. I never change out in the open, because I am too afraid. I gather my clothes, and head to the wall behind my locker. There are a bunch of changing stalls. 

I start walking to one of the changing stalls, and I feel Jade touch my wrist. "Where are you going?"

I honestly can't look at her, because I would just melt at how she seemed to care about me for some reason. "I am going to go change in one of the changing stalls."  
I hope she wont press the situation. I already feel awkward as it is.

"Oh that is too bad, I would have liked to see you take your shirt off." I bet she winked at me, but my head was still looking at the ground. Was she seriously hitting on me? I honestly can't understand what is going on. She lets go of my wrist, and opens her locker. 

I walk to a changing stall. Before I open the door, I look back at Jade, and boy I shouldn't have. She had taken her shirt off, and she was wearing a lacy bra. She was in the process of taking her bra off, and I let out a squeak. 

"I thought you were going to change in the changing stall." 

I don't even have to see her face to know that she was smirking. I feel so awkward, that I go into the changing stall, and lock the door. I put my clothes on the chair, and sigh. Of course Jade would get under my skin. I start taking my clothes off, and I start putting on my gym clothes. I am all changed, and I get nervous. What if Jade is not changed yet? I can't open the door and see her naked. 

I decided the best option is to see if Jade is still in the locker room.

"Jade, are you still here?"

I hear no answer from her, so I unlock the stall door, and I walk over to my locker. I put my clothes in my locker, and close the door. I feel someone is standing behind me. I feel a pair of hands on my waist, and I jump. I hear someone chuckle. Of course it is Jade. Who else would it be.

"Did I scare you babe? I only wanted to wish you good luck during training today. Try and not get distracted."

I could feel her hot breathe on my neck, and I could feel her hands slipping under my shirt.

"Well I better go. I don't want to be late to practice."

With that she lets go of my waist, and walks away. 

I have to catch my breathe. She is honestly going to kill me one of these days. 

I finally walk out of the locker room, to the basketball court. All of the girls are already practicing. I should not have looked at Jade. Of course she had to wearing shorts that in my opinion were too short to play basketball, and a loose tank top, that I could see her sports bra. She must be doing this on purpose.

I walk over to coach Echo. "Hi Coach."

"Hi Josie. You ready for training?"

I smile at her. "As ready as I will ever be. I hear her calling to her players, to start a mock game. 

"So the job of the water girl is not that hard honestly. You just need to make sure that whenever the players are on the sidelines, you ask them if they want their water bottle." 

I follow Coach Echo to the water station. 

"The water bottles are labelled by the girls jersey numbers. When they are done with them, they will hand them to you, and you can put them in this holder. We have towels for the girls if they want them. When they are done with them, they will hand them to you, and you can place them in this rolling cart. Got all of that."

I look at Coach Echo and say, "I got it."

Coach Echo turned her attention to the game that was happening. She called the players for a time out, and the whole team came and sat on the chairs. I grab the water bottles, and walked behind their chairs. I went down the row, and asked if they wanted water. Most of the girls just looked at me funny. It didn't help the churning in my stomach. I finally reached Jade.

"Do you want some water?" I don't know why I asked. I guess I was just nervous. She turned around, and reached into the holder and got her water bottle. 

"My number is 12." She said it with a smirk in her voice. She drank from her water bottle. She was doing his on purpose. She was drinking from it slowly. I tried not to look at her but failed.

Coach Echo called for the second half, and Jade handed me her water bottle. 

"Thanks babe." She gave me a wink, and then followed her teammates back onto the court.

The game went on, and I didn't really do much, except for watching Jade play. Finally the game was over, and they came back to their seats. I handed all the girls towels. 

"Great practice. We are in good shape for our game tomorrow. Practice is done. Hit the showers."

They all stood up, and gave me their towels. Jade was the last one to give me her towel.

"See you in the showers babe." She gave me a wink, and walked into the locker room.


	5. See you in the showers babe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are things getting steamy?

Can someone please explain to me what is happening. Did Jade really just say, "Meet you in the showers babe." I am sorry, but who says stuff like that. Also, why is she saying all of this to me. She has never noticed me before.

I turn around to see Coach Echo by the water station. "Anything else you want done Coach."

Coach Echo turns around to me, " you are all good on the court. Take the rolling cart into the locker room, and collect all the towels that the girls put in the bin, and take the cart to the laundry room. The instructions on how to watch the towels are in the laundry room."

Its nice to see that coach is giving me responsibility. "I am on it coach."

Oh man was that cringey. I went and got the cart, and waked to the locker room. When I got into the locker room, it seemed like everyone had left. There was steam left over from all the girls taking a shower. The only thought in my head was what Jade would look like in a towel. I mentally slapped myself. Why was I thinking like that. I rolled the cart over to the pile of towels. I picked them up, and I put them in the cart. I didn't think anyone was left in the locker room. When I turned around and saw Jade, I screamed.

In typical Jade fashion, she chuckled and she came over to me. The only thing running through my head was Jade was in a towel. I seriously shouldn't be this affected by this, but she is so attractive. I blank out, because all of a sudden Jade has me pressed into the wall. I feel like I can't breathe. I try my best not to seem unaffected, but who am I kidding.

"Hey babe, I was just about to take a shower. Want to join."

I think my jaw dropped open. How is she this forward. I stare blankly at her.

"You might want to close your mouth. Don't want to catch any flies." She has this mischievous glint in her eyes.

I quickly shut my mouth, and I can feel the blush settling on my face.

"So what about my offer babe. You want to join me." She starts toying with the hem of my shirt.

I must be dead. This seriously can't be happening to me. Things like this don't happen. Then I feel one of her hands go up my shirt, and I swallow really hard. I can't formulate words to answer her question.

"I can't. I have to finish helping Coach Echo."

I don't know how I managed to get that out. Her hand is rubbing up and down my rib cage.

"That's too bad babe. The shower is going to be lonely without you."

She starts to take her towel off, and I cant take my eyes away. Man I am such a perv.

She starts to take the towel out of the twist, and I close my eyes. I can hear the towel drop to the floor.

"You are missing out babe."

I hear her walk to the shower area.

I don't pick up her towel, because she is going to need that again right?

I wheel the cart out of the locker room, to the laundry room.


	6. Laundry Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in the laundry room, stays in the laundry room?

I wheel the cart down the hall to the laundry room. I am still trying to catch my breathe. I don't understand how Jade has this hold on me. I mean we just met, but I feel this pull to her. I can't really explain it. 

I find the laundry room, and I push the cart in. I see a large washer and dryer, like the ones they have at hotels for housekeeping. I wheel the cart over to the washer. I look at the instructions that Coach Echo was talking about. 

They are not very complicated. I see are boombox on top of the dryer. I turn it on, because I know I am going to be here for awhile. I start putting the towels into the washer. I was all ready to start the load, when I feel someone grab me from behind. I jump 6 feet in the air.

"Jade. Why did you do that?" I turn around, and I see she has the biggest grin on her face.

"I had to get your attention some how. Also, here is my towel." She drops it in the machine.

I close the washer, and I start the cycle. I study Jade for a second. I realize that her hair is not wet. Why didn't she take a shower?

"Jade" She walks closer to me, so my back is resting on the washer. "Why didn't you take a shower?"

She looks at me and says, "you were not going to come shower with me, so I decided it was not worth it." She puts both of her hands on my waist, and she starts toying with my shirt.

I give her this look of confusion. I honestly don't know what she is playing at. She slowly puts both of hands under my shirt, and she slowly slides her hands up my rib cage. I can't even contain the moan that leaves my lips. I feel myself blush, and I cover my face with my hands.

She lightly chuckles. "You don't have to hide from me babe, I think you are adorable." She takes my hands away from my face. I look into her eyes, and man I cannot get enough of them. 

She guides my hands to her waist, and she leans into me slowly. 

"What do you want to do to me babe."

She leans back, and I feel like I am going to hyperventilate. She has this glint in her eye, that I can't make out. God there are so many things I want to do to her, but I don't have the guts to tell her. 

Without warning, she picks me up, and sets me on the washer. I honestly have no idea what is going on. She jumps on top of the washer, and she starts to straddle me. She slowly starts to push me down onto the washer. I look up at her, and I see her hovering there. My neve endings are freaking me out. 

She slowly lowers herself on me, and she starts to grind down on me. I feel like I am floating. Just one touch from her, makes me lose it. She keeps doing it, and I feel her getting desperate. She starts lifting my shirt up to reveal my stomach. 

"For someone who claims to not do sports, you have nice abs."

I bush at that comment. I have always felt self-conscious about my body. She continues to grind down on me, and I close my eyes. All of a sudden, her phone starts ringing, and I freak out. She takes the phone out of her back pocket, and answers the call. She does not look bothered at all. She hangs up, and she gets off the washer.

"This has been fun babe, but I have to go."

She turns and walks to the laundry door. Before she goes, she winks at me.


	7. Who is texting me?

I am still laying to my back, trying to catch my breathe. I have to believe that Jade is doing this on purpose. She sees how it affects me, and she continues to do it. It must be a game to her. She gets me worked up and leaves me, if that's what you call it. 

I get off, the washer, and look to see if the cycle is done. It is, so I put the towels in the dryer. I lean against the dryer, and I realize the radio is still playing. You belong with me by Taylor Swift is playing, and I chuckle to myself.

All of a sudden, my phone goes off. I look at the screen, and it is from an unknown number.

"Hey babe"

I know it is Jade, but I have to check.

"Jade. Is that you?"

I see the bubble appear. 

My heart starts to race. What if it isn't her?

"Of course it is me babe. Who were you expecting?"

I kinda chuckle. Was she nervous that I was expecting someone else?

"I just wanted to check and see if it was you. By the way, how did you get my number"

I see the bubble again.

"I have my ways."

I roll my eyes at that. Of course she would be cryptic about her answer.

"Are you still in the laundry room?"

I am curious why she wants to know.

"Yes. I have to wait for thee towels to get out of the dryer."

"That is too bad babe, you should be spending time with me."

I don't know how she can still make me bush, and she is not in front of me. I honesty don't know how to respond.

The bubble appears again

"Did I make you blush babe"

I just stare at my phone. I type back to her.

"How did you know?"

"Its not hard to guess babe."

I put my phone in my pocket, and I get the towels out of the dryer. I read that end of the instructions, and I start folding the towels.  
I hear my phone go off multiple times.

"Come on babe. I was only kidding."

"I love seeing that blush on your face."

"I miss you babe"

I am shocked to see she sent me that.

"Are you drunk?"

I don't know why I sent her that. Gosh I really need to just take a compliment. I set my phone down and I see the bubbles. I continue to fold the laundry. I see she has not responded yet, so I put my phone in my pocket. I put the folded towels in the cart, and head out of the landrey room.

I start heading to Coach Echo's office, and I knock on the door. She opens the door.

"All the towels are clean coach."

She nods. “Leave the cart outside of my door.”

I leave the cart outside her door, and I walk to the locker room.


	8. What are you doing to me?

I started walking to the locker room. All I could think about was how Jade got my number. Was she flirting with me? At this point I should just ask her, but I don't have the guts to tell her.

I walk into the locker room, and go to my locker. Some how the locker opens for me. I get my clothes out, and I start undressing. I know I said I don't change in public, but no one is here, so I should be good. 

I take my shirt off.

"I finally get to see you with your shirt off"

I freak out, and I jump. I know it is Jade, but seriously, why does she do this to me.

I try to control my breathing. I can hear her walking up behind me.

I start to panic. I don't know what to do. How do I deal with this?

Jade comes up behind me, and puts her hands on my waist. I can feel her hot breathe on my neck.I can feel the goosebumps forming on my arms. I try to get out of her grasp. I did come here to change my clothes. Why would I ever want to leave while Jade is holding me. I must be an idiot. I try to move, and she pulls me closer.

"Where are you gong babe. Are you not enjoying this? She runs one of her hands up my rib cage slowly. I can feel goosebumps forming. She takes her other hand, and moves my hair from my neck, and I can feel her leaning closer. My body just reacts to her touch.

“I really need to get changed so I can go home.” I try to wiggle out of her embrace. Why was I ruining this moment? Who knows when this will end, and she will get bored with me. I really need to stop this nonsense. My brain just likes to play tricks on me. 

Jade pushes me against the lockers. She has this look in her eye that I can't figure out. She has this look a lot when she is around me. I quickly cover myself. I know I am wearing a bra, but I feel naked. Strange right? 

I look down at the floor. She lifts my chin up with her hand. I now look right into her eyes. I feel time has stopped, and I have no control over my body. I have to tell myself to breathe. I could get lost in her eyes. I so badly want to kiss those lips, but what if this is a game to her. I don't have the confidence to do what I want. I wish I did. That would make everything so much easier. I mean Jade is always trying to touch me. That must mean something right? Honestly, I don't know. 

"I really need to go get changed." I start to move away from my touch. She lets me go. I grab my clothes from the bench, and head to the changing lockers. The sad thing is, she does not stop me, she just lets me go.


	9. I am not good enough for her

I walk into a changing stall, and lock the door. I put my clothes on the chair I feel my heart beat is going super fast. I had no reason to leave Jade. God I didn't want to. But I am not like her. I can't just do something, without talking things through. I am so inexperienced, that everything freaks me out.

Everything Jade has done to me, has been new. I should just enjoy the moment, and not ruin it. But my brain gets in the way My heart says to just let Jade do whatever she wants, but my brain says be careful.

I start changing. I wish I was brave enough to give into Jade. I mean I like her. That much is obvious. I finish changing, and I start crying. I don't realize how loud my sniffles are because, I hear a knock on the door.

"Josie. Are you ok?"

I want to tell Jade that I am not ok, and I need her to pull me into her arms and hold me. 

"I am fine. Don't worry about me. You can go."

I can't bear her worrying about me. No one really cares about me. It only lasts for a little while, then people get bored, and leave me.

"I am not going to leave you Josie. Please come out so I can make sure you are ok?"

This makes me cry harder. She is so soft with me. She has no reason to.

"Josie I can hear you crying. Please come out."

I just feel so useless. I texted Lizzie and my Dad to pick me up from school. I am not even shocked that they didn't text me back. It looks like I have to walk home by myself.

I can hear the pain in her voice. I don't understand why. I gather up my clothes, and I unlock the door. I open the door, and I see Jade standing right in front of the door. I look up and see her, and then I walk to my locker. I can feel her following me. 

I got my clothes in my locker, and then grab backpack. I close my locker, and I start walking out of the locker room. I reach the door, and I am about to open it when,

"Wait"

I hear Jade call out to me.I stop in my tracks. I am not ready to deal with what she is about to say.


	10. Let me take you home

"Josie. Please don't go"

I can heard her voice cracking. Why is she getting upset? She doesn't know anything about me. 

"Josie. I never wanted to make you feel uncomfortable."

I start crying again when I heard her say this. She is too soft with me, it is unfair. I feel her touch my arm. I let out a chocked sigh. I turn around, and I can't bring myself to look at Jade. She gently cups my face with her hands. I start crying more. She is so delicate with me.

She wipes away the tears with her fingers. She moves her hands to my waist, and pulls me into a hug. I am very stiff, my body betrays me though. I mean she is hugging me, and saying words that I need to hear. I am not good at letting people. 

I finally relax into her touch. It drives me crazy that she affects me this way. It is so nerve wracking. She makes me feel so safe, but at the same time she scares me. We go from not knowing each other, to her trying to touch me every chance she gets, to her being concerned about me. I don't understand her motive.

She pulls me out of the hug. She tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. "How are you feeling?"

I start to blush. "I am doing better thank you." She just smiles at me. "Hey Jade"

She just looks at me with those kind eyes. "Yes Josie"

"Would it be possible for you to take me home." She gives me this look that I can't figure out.

I start to panic. I must have crossed a line. I back out of her embrace. "Jade I am so sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Its just my Dad and sister wont text me back and I have to walk home alone and" I keep going on and on.

I feel her touch my arm. That makes me stop talking, and look up at her. She has soft smile, and her eyes look inviting. 

"Of course I will take you home Josie. You don't have to be embarrassed."

She turns around, and opens the locker room door. She looks back at me. "Are you coming Josie."


	11. What is your address?

I look at Jade blankly. I start to feel a rush of nerves. I am about to be in a car alone with Jade. My mind floats back to the time we were aloe in the balconey. I start to blush. I really need to control myself. This is getting out of hand.

I look at Jade, and she has that glint in her eyes again. I still cannot figure out what it mean. I quickly go to the door that Jade is holding open for me. I bet she saw the blush on my face. 

I wait for her to come out of the locker room. I have no idea where her car is, so I wait for her. She comes out of the locker room, and I follow her. We don't say anything. Maybe I am reading into things, but was Jade nervous? That is not right. I must be loosing it.

We reach the door at the end of the hall, and she opens the door for me. I smile at her, and I walk out the door. She leads the way to her car. I start the get nervous. This is different then when were were in the balcony. There I had an escape. In her car, I can't escape.

She must have caught on to me. She walks up to me, and puts her hands on my face. "Are you ok Josie." I am afraid I am going to cry again. She is so soft with me, like she does not want to break me. I just nod my head. She does not say anything.

She lets go of my face, and she walk to her car. Is it sad that I miss her touch? I am really in trouble.

She opens the door for me, and I get in. She closes the door, and I take a breathe. 

She opens the passenger side door, and gets in. She looks at me. I swear I am holding my breathe. She has not started the car yet. 

"Jade. Why have you not started the car yet?" She laughs a little at me.

"You have not told me where you live silly."

I feel myself blush. "Oh I forgot. Sorry"

"You don't need to apologize Josie."

I blush again. My brain is yelling at myself. 

"So what about that address?"

She is smirking at me. I tell her my address, and she starts the car. She pulls out of the parking lot, and we set out for my house.


	12. The Car Ride

Jade starts driving to my house. I don't know why I am so nervous. It's not like I don't enjoy her company. I really do. I just can never read her, and I never know what she is going to do. I know she is never going to hurt me. I can't imagine her doing that. 

"What are you thinking about so hard?"

I can feel her looking at me. Of course I start blushing. She puts her hand on my knee, and I forget how to form words. She takes her thumb, and gently rubs circles on my knee. I can't breather. She is so gentle, it is unreal.

"Oh. I just have a lot on my mind. It has been a crazy day."

I can't tell her that I am thinking of her. I don't want whatever this is to stop. I might be selfish, but I like that she is going after me. She must have  
been ok with that answer, because she didn't say anything. 

I start to look out the window. My breathe hitches, as Jade slides her hand up my thigh. Her touch send electricity though my veins. I don't want her to stop. Every time she touches me, I fall harder for her. She starts rubbing her thumb on my thigh.

I try not to let out a moan, but somethings comes out of my throat. I know Jade could hear it, because I can feel her looking at me. I see that she pulled up to my house. She parks the car, and turns it off.

"Well, here you are."

I look at her, and then I look back at the ground.

"Here we are"

I make no move to leave her car, and she does not take her hand off my thigh. I stand finding it heard to breathe. She is so close, and yet so far.  
I hear her unbuckle her seat belt. I look over at her, and she gives me that look again.

She starts climbing over to my seat, so she can straddle me. Finally we are face to face. She looks me deep in my eyes. Then she finds the handle to my seat, and she gently pushes the seat down.

She unbuckles my seat belt, and starts lowering herself onto me. I am aware of every never ending in my body. She slowly takes her finger, and drags it from my lips, down to my waist.

She slips one of her hands under my shirt, and she moves it up to just under my bra. I let out a quiet moan. Her fingers feel so nice on my body.  
I think this just spurs her on, because she puts her other hand under my shirt. 

She starts grinding down on me slowly. I close my eyes. Both of her hands have now moved to my back, and she continues grinding down on me.  
Her hands on my back, start to lightly scratch my back.

I feel my body reacting to her touches. All of a sudden, her phones goes off, and I jump, and I try to sit up. She pushes me gently down.  
"I won't let it interrupt us again" She has this smirk on her face.

She continues to grind down on me, and she brings her face close to my neck.The phone keeps ringing, but she ignores it. I can feel her hot breathe on my neck.  
She lets out a groan and, she answers the phone. She seems really annoyed with whoever she is talking with. She hangs up the phone.

"I have to go babe." She climbs off my lap, and into her seat. I pull the handle to get my seat back up, and I take a deep breathe. I look over at Jade, and she does not look affected. I gather my words.

"Thanks for the ride Jade. I will see you at school." I grab my backpack, and I start to leave her car.

"Wait." I feel her grab my wrist.

I look over at her. I could get lost in her eyes. 

"Text me when you get inside your house ok?"

How could I resist. She is being so soft with me, when just minutes ago, things were getting steamy.

"I will. I promise." She lets go of my hand, and I get out of her car. 

I out my backpack on and wave at her. She does not start moving her car. I find that odd. I walk up to my house, and unlock my door. I hear her starting up her car. I look back at her, and wave. I swear she just winked at me, and then she drove away.


	13. All Alone

I walk into the house, and shut the door. I lock it, and take my shoes off, and walk into the house. Of course the house is empty. No one is ever home. I walk into the kitchen, and I set my backpack down.

I remember I need to text jade, so I pull my phone out.

"I am safe in my house."

I set my phone down on the counter, and start looking for something to eat.

I hear my phone go off. "Glad to hear it babe. I wish I was still with you."

I smile at that. I decide I am going to make some pasta. I hear my phone go off again.

"I am bored babe. Entertain me."

I have to laugh at that. I am not good at entertaining people.

"I am making pasta"

I don't know why I sent her that. I get the sauce pan out of the cupboard, and I fill it with water. I out the pan on the stove, and I turn the burner on.  
I can see the bubbles appearing.

"Are you going to make some for me?"

I chuckle. "No. I am just making some for myself."

The bubbles come back again.

"You are eating all by yourself?"

"Yep. My sister and Dad are not home."

I decide to go an grab the pasta from the pantry. I set the pasta on the counter. I see Jade texted me.

"I am coming back over."

"No need. I am going to go eat, and go to sleep. I am really tired."

I put the pasta in the boiling water. Then I go and grab the strainer. I put the strainer in the sink. I take the pot off the stove, and I poured it into the strainer.   
I turn the stove off, and grab a bowl and fork. I also grab cheese.

I put the pasta into the bowl, and sprinkle cheese on it. I grab my phone, and the bowl and head to the table.  
I see that Jade texted me multiple times.

"Did I make you tired babe?"

"I miss you already."

"Did I scare you babe?"

I chuckle. "I was getting my dinner ready."

I start eating my food, and enjoying the peace and quiet.


	14. Is it getting hot in here?

I finish my dinner, and I put the bowl in the sink. I grab my phone and my backpack, and I head to my room. I set my book bag on the floor, and I put my phone on my bed. I grab some pajamas from my drawer.

I head into my bathroom and get changed. When I am done changing, I brush my teeth.I look at myself in the mirror, and I wonder what Jade sees in me. I walk out of the bathroom, and I turn on my fairy lights. They always bring me some sort of comfort.

I climb into bed, and grab my phone. Of course Jade has texted me. 

"What are you doing babe?"

"Do you miss me?"

I laugh a little. "I just got changed, and now I got into bed."

"Why didn't you invite me?"

"We could be having some fun right now."

My jaw drops. I am not sure what is happening, but I think she just turned the heat up. I feel myself start to blush. I really need to get a hold on myself. I don't respond to Jade, because I don't even know what to say to that.

I see the bubbles appear again. 

"I know you like it when I touch you. You always try to hide your moans. I wish you would just let them out."

I feel the blush appear on my cheeks. 

"I like the blush that comes on your face when you get embarrassed, and I love it when you can't form words."

I feel like the breathe has been taken out of my lungs.

"I would love to touch you right now and hear your moans. All the other times you had to be quiet because people might have heard you, but in your house, you are all alone and you can be as loud as you want."

I had to put my phone down. She was really trying to torture me. 

"I bet you are blushing right now, thinking about what we could be doing. Don't worry babe, so am I."

I can't even believe this is happening right now. This must be a dream right?

I hear my phone go off again.

Jade sent me a picture with the caption, "This is what you are missing."

The photo is blurred, because I have the privacy settings on. I really want to take the settings off and see the picture. 

I look over at the clock, and I see the time. I really need to go to bed. Tomorrow will be a long day, and I know Jade will torture me.


	15. The Dream

I put my alarm clock on, and out my phone on the night stand, and turn off the fairly lights. I start trying to fall asleep. All I can think about is the picture Jade sent me. 

I turn over, and I try to fall asleep. 

The Dream- Josie's Dream

I am reading a book in my bed, when I hear a knock on my window. I go over to my window. I see Jade.

"Jade. What are you doing?"

I open my window, and I let her in. She climbs through my window. I go to lock the window.

"Jade" She starts walking to me. She still does not answer me. 

Every time she gets closer to me, I move backwards.

I finally hit my bed, and sit down. 

She finally gets close to me, and I feel like time has stopped.

She slowly pushes me down, and she straddles me. She takes off her shirt, and I can see her abs. 

I have to suck in a breathe. God she is beautiful.

She lifts up my shirt to reveal my abs. She licks her lips. 

She takes her finger, and drags it over my abs.

I let out a moan. She leans her head down, like she is going to kiss me.

We are so close, and I swear she is going to kiss me, when my alarm goes off.

I jump with a start. I turn my alarm off, and groan. Of course this was a dream. I would never be so lucky. I pull the covers off me, and head to my closet to grab some clothes. I walk to the bathroom and take a shower. 

I turn on the shower, and then take my clothes off. I set into the shower, and under the water. I think back to when Jade asked me to shower with her. I really wish I had said yes to her.


	16. Why should I care

I finish taking a shower, and step out of the shower. I dry myself off, and I change. I look at myself in the mirror, and I can't get over the dream I had about Jade. I leave the bathroom. I grab my phone and my backpack, and walk downstairs. 

I really want to text Jade, but I can't bring myself to do that. I grab some cereal from the cupboard. I get the milk from the fridge. I grab a bowl and spoon. I grab the cereal box, and pour it into the bowl. I pour the milk in next. I put the spoon in the bowl and grab my phone. I sit down at the table.

I stare at the last conversation we had last night. I mean it wasn't innocent. Clearly. Then she sent a photo of herself. Then I had a vivid dream about her. This is not going to be good. I told myself I would never get close to someone, and here we are.

I finish breakfast, and I put the bowl in the sink. I grab my phone and my backpack, and head to the front door. I put on my shoes, and I head out the front door. I lock the door, and I head to school. 

Walking to school helps clear my head. So much is happening, and I have not had time to process what is happening. 

I finally make it to school, and I head to my first class. I have history first thing in the morning. I share this class with Jade. She has never noticed me because, I never talked to her. I wonder how things will be now. 

I find my seat, and I wait for class to start. Little by little students are coming in. Then finally Jade comes in with her friends. She looks happy, and I think she is flirting with some guy in her group.

Am I jealous? Why should I be. We are not together. This should not bother me, but it does. The teacher comes in, and class starts. I can't focus on anything. I just stare at Jade flirting with that boy. She keeps touching that boys arm, and I can feel my anger rise.

I raise my hand. "Mr. Johnson, may I go to the bathroom."

He nods, and I take my backpack with me. I can feel Jade looking at me.


	17. I never pegged you to be someone who leads someone on

I walk to the bathroom. I walk up a couple flights of stairs to a bathroom that no one knows exists. I need some time to cool off, and I don't want others to come. I walk into the bathroom, and set my backpack down. I turn on the water, and I splash cold water on my face. I look up and see Jade, and I let out a yell.

Was she following me this whole time? Why would she follow me? I feel her walk behind me, and I close my eyes. I try to slow my breathing. That does not work. She puts her hands on my waist, and I shiver. The effect she has on me scares me to death.

She tugs on me lightly. I open my eyes, and let go of the sink, and I turn to face her. I don't make eye contact with her. I look down at the floor. She slowly starts guiding me so my back touches the bathroom stall wall.

I can feel my heart beat spike. I see Jade walking closer to me. She lifts my chin up with her hand, and forces my eyes to look at her. Her eyes look sad. Something I have never seen before. While I am trying to figure out what is wrong, I almost missed what she said to me. 

"Why didn't you respond to my last message last night?"

Now I understand the pain behind her eyes. She must feel dejected because I didn't respond. I open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. Her hand is so warm on my cheek, that I can't focus on anything else. 

Her hand leaves my cheek, and she steps back from. I miss the warmth from her hand.

"You can't even give me an answer." 

I can see that Jade is getting angry at me. I open my mouth, and I try to speak. Dosn't she understand that being around her is hard for me. I can never speak around her. I feel like my body is going to explode. 

"Wow. I never pegged you to be someone who leads someone on."

I look at her shocked. She turns around and starts to leave the bathroom.

I try and grab her wrist, but she moves past me. I slink down the wall, and start crying.


	18. Don't worry about me

I continue crying on the bathroom floor. Jade has every right to be mad at me. I should have just answered her question. She makes me so nervous. She will never talk to me again, and I will be the laughing stock of school. 

I pick myself up, and I grab my book bag, and head out of the bathroom. I am not going to stay in school, I don't think I can handle seeing her after what happened. I walk down the stairs, and out the front door of the school. No one is going to miss me. As I have said before, I am a loner, and I don't talk to anyone.

I start walking to my favorite spot. I need to clear my head, and get ready for the game after school. I walk into Joe's Diner. The cook waves at me, and I wave back. I am a regular here. They know me by name, and they ever question what time of day or night I come in. 

I go and sit in my favorite spot. The the booth by the window. I climb into the booth, and the waitress comes over to me. 

"Are you going to have the usual?"

I look at her. "I am going to change it up today. Can I have the bacon cheddar burger, and loganberry?"

She nods and takes my order. I put my headphones in, and start listening to Taylor Swift's Lover. I stare out the window, and just let my mind wander. I don't get peace for long. My phone starts blowing up. I look down, and I see they are all from Jade.

"Where are you?

"Why are you not in school?"

"I can't find you."

"Where did you go?"

"I am sorry for getting angry at you."

"Please tell me where you are."

"I am worried about you babe."

I look at all the texts from Jade, and I start to cry.

"I am safe Jade. Don't worry about me."

I can see the bubble appearing.

"Josie please tell me were you are."

I take a deep breathe.

"Don't worry about where I am. I just needed to clear my head."

The bubbles come back again.

"I am worried about you. I left you crying."

I sigh again.

"I promise I am ok. You should focus on the game today. We can talk later."

The waitress brought my food and drink to my table. I smile up at her. She turns and leave. 

"Of course I want to talk to you. See you at the game."

I put my phone down, and eat my food.


	19. The Game

I walked back to school, and every one was buzzing with excitement. I mean how could you not. Today was the big game. If our team won the game, we would go on to the State Tournament. This would be a big deal for out school.

I start walking to the locker room, to get changed and ready for that game. I wanted to text Jade and wish her good luck. Things were different. I got jealous of her, and she called me out for leading her on.

I wish she knew the truth, but I am so afraid of what will happen. What if she decides that I am not worth it? I know I should not care what other people think, but she is the first person to notice me. 

I walk into the locker room, and open my locker. No one is here, so I change without going into the stall. I blush at the time Jade caught me with my shirt off. I hope she is doing ok. I finish changing, and I text Jade.

"Good luck during the game. You are going to do great."

I put my phone in my locker, and close the door. I start walking out of the locker room, and onto the court. It is empty right now, but soon it will be packed full of people. 

I see Coach Echo on the court. I walk up to her "Hi Coach. Anything I can help get before the game?"

She looks are me. "No. We are all set Josie. Just get your head mentally prepared for the game."

I look at the locker room door, and I see the team walk in. I see Jade, I can't help but let my eyes roam all of her body. I know I got caught, because she winks at me. I duck my head because I know I am blushing, and busy myself with something. 

People start coming into the stands, and the opposing team comes in. Shortly after the game begins. Like I said before, I have never payed attention to the game. I still don't. My eyes follow Jade to make sure she is ok. 

She is not my girlfriend, but I act like she is. I am so whipped for her. The game keeps going, and coach calls for a time out. The girls sat in the chairs, and I handed them their water bottles. Jade took it from me, and drank from int slowly. She was doing that on purpose to get a reaction out of me.

The girls gave me their water bottles back, and Jade handed hers to me, and let our fingers brush. She winked at me, and she walked back out on the court. The game kept going, and the game was getting neck and neck. Every time we scored, the other team scored. 

We were down to the wire. Jade had the ball, and shot a 3 point shot, and she made it. The crowd went wild. We won the game 120-117. I was going to congratulate her, but swarms of people were trying to talk to her.

The players left, and the people left. I helped Coach Echo take the water cooler and water bottles back to her office. She turned around and looked at me. "Great job keeping your cool today Saltzman. You are a real asset to this team."

I was in shock that someone said something so nice to me. I look up at her. "Thanks Coach."

I turn around, and walk into the locker room. I was hoping to see Jade. What I saw, was nothing I was prepared to see.


	20. Has she moved on?

Jade is being pressed against the wall, by one of the girls from the other team. She looks like she in enjoying herself. I feel myself start to cry. Just as I start to realize I have feelings for her, she goes and finds herself someone else.

I turn back to my locker, and I grab the rest of my clothes and stuff to take a shower with. I walk past Jade and I can feel her eyes on me. I don't even look at her. I am so angry at her, and angry at myself. I find a shower with a lock on the door, and I go in.

I turn the water on, and take my clothes off. I start to cry. Jade really did move on. She never really liked me. She was just using me for whatever reason. I hear someone walking up to the door.

"Josie"

I can hear the heartbreak in her voice. 

"Josie. Nothing happened. I swear."

I continue to ignore Jade. 

"She came on to me, and I said no."

I still don't respond to Jade.

"You know what fine. Don't respond to me."

I hear her turn on her heels and go. I sigh. Tonight is going to be a long night. There is a party tonight, because we won the big game. I really don't want to go. I shouldn't honestly. Its just going to be me staring at Jade having fun without me. 

I finish showering, and I change my clothes. I got back to my locker. I put my clothes in my locker, and I grab my phone. I look at my phone and see Jade responded to my text before the game.

"Thank you cutie. Can't wait to see you at the party party."


	21. She must be happy

I stare at my phone, and I realized how much I messed up with Jade. I have never been jealous like this before. I wish I had just figured out my feelings before. I shut my locker door, and walk out of the locker room.

I didn't know where the party was, but I saw a group of students walking, and I assumed they were going to the party, so I followed them. I was right. The loud booming music was coming from a house down the street. I knew this was a bad idea. I need to talk to Jade, but I doubt that will happen after everything.

I walk into the house, and I see that it is packed. Everyone as a drink in their hands. I go into the kitchen and grab a solo cup. If it looks like I am drinking, people will leave me alone. I start walking out of the kitchen, and I look at the dance floor. 

I see Jade dancing with that girl from the locker room. I should just leave but I can't stop starring. She is touching that girl like she was touching me. She looks so free and happy. All of a sudden the music stops. 

"The cops are coming. Get out."

People start running to the door,and that girl left Jade alone. I should really leave, but I can't abandon Jade. I push past the people, until I reach Jade. She looks at me with that deer in the headlights look. I can hear the sirens, and I know we don't have time to leave.

I take her hand, and I pull her into what I think is a storage closet. The closet is really tiny, and we are really close together. I am having trouble breathing. We have not been this close, since this morning when she yelled at me.

I can feel her looking at me. I bet she enjoys this. For once, I am the one on top. Ironic right? I hear the cops come in and go upstairs. There must have been kids hiding upstairs. They all come back down, and out the door. 

I breathe a sigh of relief, and I open the door. I can feel Jade following me. I start heading for the door when she grabbed my wrist. I stop in my tracks. She tugs on me gently, and I turn around. I see the pain in her eyes.

"Why did you come after me?"

I look into her eyes. "I wanted to talk, and I also wanted to see you."

She looks back at me. "We should leave this house."

I turn around and open the front door. I realize we don't have anyway of getting home.

I look at Jade. "How are we getting home?"

She looks at me. "Don't worry about it. I am going to get an Uber."

"Oh alright. I will see you later." I start walking away. She grabs my wrist.

"I am getting one for both of us silly."


	22. The Uber

Jade and I sit on the steps and wait for our uber. There is so much I want to say to her, but I don't know what to do. She is slightly drunk, so I doubt she will remember what happened together. Are hands are next to each other, and it would be so easy to hold her hand again. I miss that warmth.

The uber arrives, and we both get in. The driver asks were we are going, and she says her address. I try to say mine when,

"You can just stay at my place." She give me a wink.

The driver looks back at us, and he starts driving. Jade is sitting in the middle seat, and I am sitting on the right. I feel her hand settle on my knee. I draw in  
a quick breathe. I can't make a sound. I don't want the driver to hear.

She glides her fingers up my leg, and settles on my thigh. I can feel the blush on my face. The power she has over me is scary and overwhelming. I try to st still, but I start to wiggle a little bit. Of course Jade catches it.

"What's wrong babe. Can't handle the heat."

Of course she whispers that in my ear. I feel the hair on my arms stand up. Her voice is so husky. I have never heard her sound like his before. She moves the hair from my neck, and starts leaning in.

"We are here." The uber driver says. She opens the door and we leave. We walk to her front door, and I suddenly get nervous. I about to be in Jade's house for the first time. She is drunk, and I have no idea what is going to happen. 

"What are you thinking about." Jade comes closer to me. I can feel her hot breathe. She takes my wrist, and we walk to her front door. She opens the door, and we walk in. I take my shoes off, and stand awkwardly. I don't know.

"This way." I see Jade walking up the steps. I follow her, and my stomach turns. She leads me to her bedroom. I stand in her room not knowing what to do. She starts taking off her shirt, and I can't look away. She starts unclasping her bra, and I close my eyes. My breathing gets heavier.

"I wanted you to watch me undress babe." 

Drunk Jade is more forward than usual. Not that I mind, but I am not prepared for anything. 

She walks over to me, and puts her hands on my waist. I close my eyes, and try to steady my breathing. I don't know if I can handle what is going on tonight.

"Jade." She just hums in response. "Do you have any pajamas I can borrow?"

She lets go of my waist, and she goes and opens up her drawer. She hands me some. I walk to her bathroom. She grabs my wrist.

"You can change out here you know. I won't look." She smirks at me.

"I don't really trust you Jade." I start walking to the bathroom. I close the door. I set the pajamas on the counter. I start getting changed. Once I am done, I look in the mirror and breathe. I am in for a long night.


	23. Spending the night

I walk out of the bathroom, and I see Jade sitting on the bed waiting for me. I can feel her eyes follow me, when I walk and set my clothes near the night stand. I turn and look at her, and she has this look in her eyes that I have never seen before.

She gets off the bed, and starts walking over to me. Every time she walks forward, I walk backwards. I finally my back hits the wall. She comes close to me, and she puts her hands under my shirt. I am not wearing a bra, and that was a big mistake. Her hands started to snake up, and I panicked.

I disentangled myself from her. "So, where am I going to sleep." I think I know her answer, but I have to prepare myself. 

She comes up behind me, and grabs my waist, and pulls me closer. "You are going to sleep with me babe."

I feel myself tense up a little. I need to figure out how to get out of this. "What side of the bed?" I start walking over to the bed. I feel her following me, and the hairs on my arms stood up. 

"Whatever side you want babe."

I climb into bed, and scoot over to the far side of the bed. I can feel her getting into bed as well. My heart rate is spiking. I am not prepared for this what so ever. I can feel her shifting closer to me. 

I start to panic. What do I do? She shifts closer to me, and I swear she is going to cuddle with me. I can't let her do that. I don't know where we stand, and I have no idea if she will remember this in the morning. 

I get out of get, and take the pillow, and put it close to her. She starts cuddling with the pillow. I feel bad doing this to her, but this is the only thing keeping my sanity at bay.


	24. The morning after

I wake up after sleeping on the floor all night. I stare at the ceiling, and remember I am not in my house. I remember the events of yesterday, and I sigh. So much happened, and I still don't understand what is happening at all.

I hear Jade begin to wake up, and I begin to panic. Is she going to be mad at me? How am I going to deal with this?

"Josie. Where are you?"

I stand up. "Hey. Jade."

I sit at the edge of the bed.

"Why were you on the floor?"

I blush, and look away. I don't know if I can tell her what happened last night.

I feel her scoot closer to me, and grab my waist.

"Josie. You can tell me anything."

I start to feel nervous, and I stand up from the bed. "Would it be ok if I showered?"

"Of course you can."

I can feel her stare. I walk around the bed to my clothes on the floor. I feel her grab my wrist.

"You can borrow some clothes fro me. Just head to the bathroom, and I will just bring them to you."

I head to the bathroom, and close the door. I lean on the door and breathe. I take my clothes off, and out them on the counter. I climb into the shower, and I turn on the water. 

I stand under the water, and I hear the door open. I know it is Jade, but I am still nervous. A shower curtain is separating Jade from seeing what I look like. I panic. What if she tries to get in with me. I am brought out of my thoughts by Jade. 

"I am just going to set your clothes on the counter ok?"

I don't know how to formulate words. "Ok Jade. Thanks."

I hear her leave the bathroom, and I sigh. I finish showering, and start to dry off. I change into the clothes she gave me, and walk out of the bathroom. Jade is now sitting on the bed.

"The shower is free."

Jade gets up, and smiles at me. Then she goes to the bathroom. 

She is really throwing me off. She gave no flirty comment, or tried to touch me. Did I do something wrong? Did I miss my window of opportunity? Am I in the friend zone?"  
She finally comes out of the shower, just in a towel, and I lose my breathe.

I force my self not to look her up and down. She is making this really hard on me, without even trying. 

She goes to her closet, and picks some clothes out. She sets them on the bed. She winks at me, and starts taking her towel off. I immediately close my eyes. This was just like the time in the locker room. 

Suddenly, I feel her hands taking my hands away from my face. I look into her eyes, and they are so soft and kind. "It's safe to open your eyes now."

She sits down next to me. I take a deep breathe.

"I think we need to talk."


	25. The Talk

I don't know how I was able to say that. Honestly, she makes me so nervous, and I don't want to ruin anything. I mean, I need to know what is happening. I am already falling so hard for her. It is scary for me.

I must be staring into space, because I feel her hand on my knee. Its different then all the other times. She is not doing it to get a reaction out of me, she is trying to comfort me. That alone makes me want to cry. 

"I think we should talk as well. You don't have to so nervous around me."

She smiles at me, and she smiles back at me.

"Could we talk somewhere that is not your bedroom?" I look down at the floor.

"Of course we can."

She gets off the bed, and walks to the door. I follow her. We head downstairs. She sits on the couch in the living room, and I sit next to her. I take a deep breathe. We both look at each other. I don't know how to begin this. 

"So"

"So"

I look down at the floor, feeling awkward.

"What did you want to talk about?" Jade puts her hand back on my knee. 

I take a deep breathe,

"I wanted to talk about us. One minute you are flirting with me and touching me, and then you leave me. Then you text me and get all worried about me. Then you call me babe, and when I can't respond to your questions you get mad, then you flirt with other people." I am rambling, and I don't think anything I am staying makes sense.

"Slow down Josie."

She takes my face in her hands, and slides her hands to my waist.

"I know I have been sending you mixed signals, and I am sorry for that. Honestly, I have never had a real relationship before. I have only ever just hooked up with people. My game is flirt with someone, and leave them high and dry until the tension is too much that we do it. "

I look at Jade, with a sad expression. She must have caught that, because she starts talking again.

"With you it is different. With you I see a future. Someone I can go on dates with, and be there for you. I guess I have scared myself, with the fact that I am falling for you."

I look at her, and I am about to cry.

She sees that and wipes the tears from my eyes.

"What I am trying to say is, I like you, and I want to see how this goes. I have baggage that I need to deal with, but I am willing to work it out with you."

I smile at her. I am shocked that she wants me in this way. 

"i have to tell you something else as well."

She looks into my eyes and nods.

"I have never been in a relationship before, and I have never done the things that you do in a relationship before."

I look at her, and I hope she gets the message, without me spelling it out.

"I just want you to know, that I am scared and nervous about all of this, but I trust you."

I look at her, and we connect our foreheads.


	26. The Date part 1

Jade pulls back from my forehead. "I was wondering.Would you go on a date with me?"

I look at her. "Of course I will go on a date with you."

Jade gets of the couch. "Well, we should get changed. "

She starts walking upstairs, and I follow. 

She pulls some clothes out of her closet and hands them to me.

"You can change first if you want."

I take the clothes she gives me, and go into the bathroom. I get into the bathroom, and set my clothes on the counter. I almost shout for joy. I am going on a date with Jade. What is my life. 

I change my clothes, and grab her pajamas. I head out of the bathroom. Jade is dressed, and I can't help but stare. It does not matter what she wears, she is just so gorgeous. She catches me staring, and walks over to me. 

"How about we go on that date now."

She turns around and we both walk out of her bedroom. We get to her car. I climb into the passenger seat, she gets into the drivers seat. 

"Jade. Where are we going?"

She just smirks at me, and starts the car. I sit back and relax. This should be interesting. We pull up to the diner I told her about. I smile to myself. She really does pay attention.

She opens my door, and I get out.

"What a gentle woman."

She smiles at me. "Anything for you." She takes a bow.

I laugh at her, and we both go into the diner. 

The waiter takes us to our seats. All of a sudden my insides start to churn. This is my first date ever. What if I mess this up. What if she thinks I am a freak? I try and calm myself down.

We both order, and Jade puts her hand on mine.

"Are you ok?" She looks concerned. 

I smile at her. "I am fine. I just need to go to the bathroom."

I get up, and leave the booth. I feel Jade's eyes on me. She knows I am lying to her, but she does not push it. I head to the bathroom, and turn on the faucet. I splash cold water on my face, and try to calm down.


	27. The Date part 2

I try to slow down my breathing when I hear someone open the door. I know it is Jade, but I don't look at her. I hear her come up behind me, and hug me from behind.

"What is wrong?"

I can't formulate words. 

"Josie it is ok."

I am still gripping the sink.

"Josie please look at me."

I turn around, and I can't make eye contact with her. She takes both of her hands, and lifts my face up. I can feel myself start to cry. What is wrong with me? I can tell Jade knows what I am feeling because she says,

"You have no treason to be nervous around me. It's all going to be ok. I don't expect anything from you."

I can feel myself sigh in relief.

"I am so sorry I ruined this Jade. I wanted it to be perfect, and" She does not let me finish, because she cuts me off. 

"This date is perfect Josie, because I am here with you."

I look at her and smile.

"Why don't we go back, and order some food ok?"

I nod my head, and I go back to our booth. I can't believe how patient she is with me. She is not expecting anything, or pressuring me to do anything I am not comfortable doing. That makes me smile. 

We order food, and we just talk about everything and nothing at the same time. It feels like we have known each other forever. That might seem scary, but it is really comforting to me.

It shows that she is in this to get to know me, and not to just, you know. 

We get our food, and we just enjoy each others company. We finish eating, and she pays for our food. We walk back to her car, and she opens the door for me.

I get in the car, and look at jade.

"Is the date over?" She gives me this look.

"Oh no. The date is just getting started."

She starts the car.


	28. The date part 3

Jade starts driving away from the restaurant, and I honestly don't know what is going to happen. What could possibly happen now?  
I sneak peaks at Jade. I can't even process that I am on a date with her.

She catches me looking at her, and I look away embarrassed. I just start staring out the window. We end up on this overlook. It looks so pretty.  
I get out of the car, and just admire the view. It looks so peaceful, and I feel Jade hugging me from behind.

I jump a little bit, but honestly I hope she didn't notice. I still don't know where we really stand. I feel my phone go off.  
I really don't want to answer it, but I know I should check it. 

I pull my phone out of my pocket, and I see that it is an unknown number, so I just put the phone back in my pocket.  
All of a sudden I feel Jade kissing my neck. I angle my head so she has more access.

This must spur her on, because she keeps kissing my neck. My whole body starts to tingle, and I start to get worried.   
What if she is just trying to use me. I start to freak out. "I really need to answer this phone call."

I take the phone out of my pocket, and I disentangle myself from her and walk to her car. I lean up against the car, and raise the phone  
to my ear. I am not looking at Jade. I see her moving to me, and I start to panic.

She stands right in front of me, and she takes the phone from me. "You didn't need to take that call did you." She was not saying it with any bite or  
malice. I just bowed my head. She lifted my chin with her finger. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

She leans in, and kisses me slowly.


End file.
